The implantation, use, and tensioning of orthopedic implanted devices for fusion, stabilization, and fixation of joints, fractures, and other fusions may involve various complicated processes and components.
When implanting an orthopedic device that is internally oriented in the human body, such as a nail, a rod, or the like, it may be difficult to properly and accurately target the desired site(s), e.g., at which to ream holes to accept transverse bolts, or the like, from outside the human body. The present application appreciates that targeting associated with use of systems, methods, and apparatuses for fusion, stabilization, and/or fixation of bones may be a challenging endeavor.